


Nap Time

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Hermione falls asleep during her usual visit with Severus, but it sparks something special
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 15
Kudos: 76





	Nap Time

It had somehow become a tradition for Severus to visit Hermione every Saturday since his recovery. She lived in a fairly remote town and owned a small but cozy home. He would often bring articles or journals for them to discuss. It often resulted in heated but exhilarating conversation. In the beginning of their visits, he had wondered whether she’d rather be spending her Saturday’s with friends, out and doing fun-young-people things, but his doubt was quickly dispelled as she explained that she’d had enough excitement to last a lifetime. He never mentioned it again.

Some Saturdays were better than others, he had to admit. Some Saturdays they would spend nearly the entire day sitting across from or next to each other while reading their respective books. This was all very well and good had he not known just how wonderful those Saturdays could be. He certainly didn’t mind the blissful silence and companionship of _those_ Saturdays, but he had confessed to himself that the ones where they’d go for walks, watch films, or do puzzles together were rather superior. He had forgotten how nice friendship could be. He especially enjoyed the Saturdays when he’d help her make dinner, or when she’d ask him to read the _Prophet_ to her while she cut flowers to put in a vase. The ones where they’d go sit outside and laugh and talk until it was dark and cold; only then making a small fire to keep themselves warm while they looked at the stars. Those were the late night Saturdays when she’d rush inside to make hot chocolate for them, and he’d stay so late that she insisted upon him staying the night. He loved that. He loved how her house felt more like home to him than the dilapidated building he’d known for forty years.

Over the few years of visiting, those precious weekends only became better. An occasional hug turned into her nearly jumping into his arms when she saw him. A kiss on the cheek when he said something sweet turned into a friendly kiss before each parting that would leave his chest aching for days. Sitting across from each other while reading turned into sitting next to each other, shoulder to shoulder. That soon turned into her cuddling up next to him. If they were watching a film, he would even put an arm around her. They had even agreed for her to visit him at the school on Sundays when things became exceedingly busy.

This Saturday was a good Saturday. Technically, there were no bad Saturdays, but this one was merely a tad above the rest. She had been exhausted when he showed up. He had nearly left, not wanting to impose upon her, but she was emphatic that he not leave. It had been a reading sort of Saturday, of that he had been certain from the moment he laid eyes on her her tired face. He hadn’t expected her to promptly fall asleep with her head in his lap, her book plopping into the floor. He didn’t dare wake her up, instead he gently lifted her head and put a pillow underneath it before pulling one of her blankets over her. He’d stay still, reading his book, for as long as she was asleep. He wouldn’t move a muscle.

After a while, he had given up on reading and instead opted to watch how sweet and peaceful she looked when she was asleep. _Is that creepy?_ Doubt tugged at him and so he continued with his reading, making occasional glances to check that she was still sound asleep and okay.

Eventually he heard her wake up. Her sleepy little snuffles and stretches made him feel as though he’d had a few too many pints of butterbeer. He watched as she realized where she was, what she was doing, and who had provided the extra warmth in which she was swaddled. She looked up at him and smiled, snuggling in closer. He put his book down so he could wrap his arms around her instead.

“Mmmf, how long was I asleep?” She mumbled.

“Not that long,” he lied.

“Oh… good,” she yawned while sitting up. He watched as she looked toward the window and proceeded to gasp.

“Severus! It’s getting dark out! Why didn’t you wake me up? Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry,” she rambled.

“Eh," he shrugged his shoulders, "you looked comfortable, and this book is getting rather good,” he lifted his book casually.

“Severus,” she whined pitifully, “you didn’t have to… but thank you,” she smiled sweetly at him.

“Of course,” he replied while continuing to read, hoping he would appear unaffected.

“It _is_ getting late, you know,” she remarked.

“Mmm?” He responded, nose still in his book.

She gently took the book from his hands, receiving a raised eyebrow from him. She placed it on the table in front of them and scooted herself closer to him until she was practically seated in his lap. His eyebrows could have been at the back of his head for all he knew.

“It’s dark out and I don’t want you to Apparate home so late, I mean… what if you accidentally splinched yourself,” she gave him that soft pleading look of hers. He tried desperately not to submit to it, but it never worked.

“Oh, fine,” he conceded.

She smiled widely and bounced up and down in her seat before squishing him in a tight hug. He was glad her nap time had lasted longer than she had anticipated. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered,

“You know I love you?”

He kissed her lips tentatively and she leaned into him. Neither of them sure what to do afterward, they spent the rest of their Saturday doing whatever it was that they would normally do. Thanks to her nap time, it had been the best Saturday yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
